


Irish Lass Kisser

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You’re a new diva on the smackdown roster and you manage to catch the eye of the Irish Lass Kicker.





	Irish Lass Kisser

“Hello, you alive over there?” A hand was waved in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts as my eyes focused back on Dolph.

“Sorry, sorry,” I cringed. “I don’t know where I was just now.” Except I definitely do. Becky had just walked into my line of sight. She and Naomi seemed to be deep in conversation. I briefly wondered what they were talking about before John’s voice yanked me back into the present.

“Ahh, I think I do,” he said, his typical smile on his face.

“No, I don’t-“ I began. He just nodded towards Becky, causing Dolph to turn around to see who he was nodding at. “Dolph!” I whisper yelled, yanking him forward by the arm. “You don’t just do that! I bet she saw you being so damn obvious!”

“Why does it matter?” he asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Ya know, sometimes, I really hate you,” I narrowed my eyes at him.

Dolph just laughed as John nudged me. “Here she comes,” he warned me.

I panicked as Dolph laughed even louder. “What’s going on over here?” she asked, walking up next to Dolph. He could not get it together and started laughing even harder. I was really going to have to kill him later.

“Nothing, really. Dolph and I were about to leave. We have something to take care of,” John smiled at the two of us before dragging a still laughing Dolph along with him.

I fiddled with my jacket sleeves, looking at my feet as Becky turned to me. “What was with that?” she asked, pointing in the direction Dolph and John had just walked.

“I, uh-“ I stuttered. Get it together, self. Don’t be so obvious. Yes, Becky is beautiful and amazing and smart but you cannot be weird. “I have no clue, honestly. You know Dolph, thinking things are a lot funnier than they are.”

Beckly smiled at me, chuckling slightly. “Yeah, quite a character, that one. You ready for your match tonight?”

I cleared my throat, nodding. “Yeah. I think it’ll go well.”

“I’m sure it will. You’re good. I’m glad you got called up,” she said. “You deserved it.”

I blushed furiously, once more looking at my shoes. “Thanks,” I whispered.

“No problem,” she replied as a stagehand called my name. “Looks like you’re up. Good luck!” I just nodded in return, turning and practically running to my position behind the curtain.

I had developed a huge crush on Becky while I was in NXT, and that was before I had even had a conversation with her. Her in ring work was amazing and I was in awe of her. Then one day she made a visit to the performance center and spoke to all of us there about how to advance in the company. When I finally got called up to the main roster, she spent a lot of time with me. She took me under her wing and was there whenever I needed help. However, that didn’t really help me with my crush on her. I feel like a schoolgirl literally every time she gets anywhere near me. It’s embarrassing, and I know I’m embarrassing, but that’s not stopping me. Not even a little bit.

==================================================

After my match against Nattie, one I won, I bounded backstage, a huge smile on my face. I loved being out in front of the crowd, hearing them chant and scream, it really made it worth it. As I kept moving backstage, I ran into Becky near catering.

“Congratulations!” she said as I sat at the table she was sprawled out at. “I knew you would win.”

“Thanks,” I smiled, a slight blush rising to my cheeks.

We sat in silence for a while before Dolph popped up next to me, mussing my hair. “Hey, ladies.”

“Dolph, what have I told you about the hair?” I asked, trying to fix it.

“I don’t know, what have you told me about the hair?” He laughed as I glared at him.

Becky cleared her throat before standing up. “Listen, the rest of the girls are coming to my hotel room to hang out,” she said, looking straight at me. “So you’re free to come, as well. We’ll probably watch a horrible movie and eat a bunch of junk. It’s a nice bonding experience.”

I nodded at her. “I’ll be there, for sure. Just text me your room number.” She nodded in return before walking off, throwing one more glance at Dolph as she did.

“Oh, honey,” he sighed, shaking his head and taking her seat.

“What?” I asked.

“If you don’t know, I’m not gonna tell you. You’ll find out,” he warned me as he propped his feet up on the table. I frowned at him, wondering what he was talking about.

==================================================

Eleven o’clock found me in pajama shorts and a tank top outside of Becky’s room. All the pestering in the world wouldn’t get Dolph to tell me what he thought was going to happen, but that didn’t erase the knowing smirk from his face for the rest of the night. I shook my head, knocking on her door. A moment later it swung open, her face appearing behind it.

“Hey!” she said, stepping back and letting me in.

“Where is everyone?” I asked, looking around and noticing we were the only two in her room.

“What?” she looked confused before understanding dawned on her face. “Oh. Okay, you thought-“

“I thought this was gonna be a big group thing?” I said, cocking my head to the side.

“I just said that so I could talk to you without Dolph around. I really needed to talk to you but it seems like he’s always with you. Are you two like, a thing?” she asked.

“Me and Dolph? No way. He’s just my friend. Definitely not my type,” I assured her.

“That’s what I thought,” she murmured.

“But what did you want-“ I began before being cut off by her lips being centimeters from mine.

“I’ve noticed you looking at me,” she whispered. “Staring from across the room, when you think I won’t see.” I gulped, not moving an inch as she continued. “But I do. Truth is, I’ve been looking at you, too.”

‘God is real,’ I thought. ‘And he is in this room with me. Right now. Throwing blessings at me.’

“Now, I have to ask. If Dolph isn’t your type…” she trailed off.

“You are,” I finished, somehow finding my voice.

“Thank god,” she whispered, surging forward to bring our lips together.

This was probably the best day of my life. I thought I just had a childlike crush on Becky, one that would definitely not be reciprocated. But she was kissing me, pushing her tongue into my mouth as her hands tangled in my hair.

“Seeing you in that ring gear every fucking week kills me,” she said, backing away. “And this little outfit here isn’t much better.” I looked down at my pajamas then back to her face.

“I-“ I stuttered, my face turning red.

Becky didn’t let me finish, instead backing me up until my knees hit the bed and I fell backward. She straddled my hips, connecting our lips once more as one of her hands trailed up my tank top, fondling one of my breasts.

“Jesus,” she whispered, pulling away once more, her lips pink and bruised. I blushed even harder as she stared at me, sprawled out on the bed, my tank top bunched up at the top of my chest. “You don’t know how long I’ve thought about this, about you,” she groaned as she rolled one of my nipples between her thumb and forefinger. I jerked my hips into hers and she laughed. “Simmer down, I got you.”

She slid off the bed, instead settling to her knees at the foot of it before dragging me forward by my thighs. Her fingers danced along the top of my shorts, tracing patterns on the sensitive skin there before yanking them down to my feet, letting them fall off, my underwear going right with them. She wasted no time in placing her mouth over my heated skin, her tongue flicking into my slit.

“I-I want,” I stuttered as she moved her tongue between my folds.

Becky removed her mouth from me, looking up. “What do you want?”

“I want…You. I want-“ I got frustrated with myself for not figuring out how to get my words to work.

“You want me? Like I’ve got you?” she asked, tongue flicking out against my clit momentarily. I nodded, covering my face with my hands. “Don’t be so shy now,” Becky said, removing my hands from my face and pressing a kiss to my lips. “A little late for that,” she laughed, sliding her own shorts down before climbing onto the bed. She situated her hips over my face, lining her face up with my pussy. “This good?”

“Yes,” I breathed, my hands reaching for her thighs to pull her hips closer to me. She chuckled before shoving her face into my pussy, sucking on my clit.

My tongue slipped into her slit, savoring her juices as I worked my tongue over her. She moaned and I felt the vibrations on my clit, causing me to moan in return. Soon we were both sucking on each other’s clit, moaning against each other. I slipped a finger into her slit as I focused my mouth almost entirely on her clit and her thighs tensed before she came, moaning loudly against my pussy. She gently scraped her teeth over my clit before I came as well, moving my face from her clit to scream her name.

As she came down from her high, she rolled over onto the bed, positioning herself so we were lying next to each other. My skin was flushed and hot to the touch as she curled her body around mine.

“I’m glad I invited you here tonight. Even if it was under false pretenses,” she smiled, pressing a kiss to my neck.

I laughed and nodded, my eyes drifting shut. “Me, too.”


End file.
